


The Little Merman

by PurrfectStories



Series: Tiaras of Memories [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Boys Kissing, Disney References, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectStories/pseuds/PurrfectStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series:<br/>A compilation of unrelated one-shots revolving around the tiaras Kurt hides in his hope chest. Each tiara holds a special memory, and means something personal to him.</p>
<p>Story:<br/>The Glee Club decided to work at their local mall's Disney store. Everyday brings new disaster. Especially when Kurt is cursed by the Evil Sea Witch, and it's Prince Blaine who shows himself to be his one true love. At least that's how his niece sees it. Daddy!Cooper and Uncle!Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Merman

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this Tumblr post and it sparked a one shot. Post summary at the end.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

(One-Shot)

 

It was a widely known fact that Kurt Hummel didn't like kids. They were loud, and whiney, and for some reason were always covered in a questionable amount of grime. But when a bunch of the Glee Club decided to work at their mall's local Disney Store, Kurt found himself inclined to being optimistic. Plus, the sneaky bastards had sent Brittany to ask him if he'd work with all of them at the magical Disney toy palace over the summer. Another widely known fact, there was not a person in Glee who could ever say no to a wide-eyed innocent Brittany. And a summer job at the mall had to be better than working in a hot greasy tire shop all day long, right?

 

 

Puck got fired on the second day for trying to steal several Disney items, later claiming he just wanted his sister to have a few legit stuffed animals. Finn was no help, always stocking the characters in the wrong sections. Brittany and Santana spent most of their time making out in the back room rather than doing inventory. Rachel stormed out of the store on more than one occasion, having been offended when a kid asked her which dwarf she was or criticized her for not singing more like the princesses from the movies. Arty was assigned to be the permanent unmoving greeter of the store after he accidently ran over two parents' feet during the chaos of the place. Mercedes was pretty much the only person who had any idea what they were doing. Well, her and Kurt.

 

Today though, today was not a good. More so than usual.

 

Kurt grumbled as he tied the Disney themed waist apron around himself. He basically had no voice thanks to his so-called best friend Mercedes giving him her sore throat, and yet, SHE was able to get her shift covered. Like really? No one could cover for him?

 

_See if I ever cover anymore of your shifts you lazy bunch of jerks._

 

"Are you okay, mister?"

 

The glaze-eyed boy blinked, looking over and seeing the most adorable little girl with big blue eyes and dark bouncy curls. The little girl was standing next to him behind the register counter, not at all fazed by the fact that she probably shouldn't be there. He took a deep calming breath, trying to gain his bearings before he answered her.

 

_You work at a Disney Store, Kurt. Remember, happy, bright, and shiny._

 

He smiled brightly at her, opening his mouth to assure her that he was just fine, but his "uuhh…" came out raspier than he would have liked. Kurt grimaced at the sound, rubbing at his sore throat.

 

The child gave Kurt a skeptical look, "Don't you know how to talk, mister?"

 

Before Kurt could give this little girl a glare, he cooled his features.

 

_Why did I think it was a good idea to work with unreliable friends AND smart mouth kids?_

 

Lucky for Kurt, he got an idea. Instead of growling at her, because seriously he was having a bad day, he took out a pen and pad of paper from his apron. He held up a finger at her, and then proceeded to scribble. When he was done, he squatted down to her level and showed it to her so she could read it. Smiling as he did so because of how clever he was.

 

**Can't speak, Ursula the Sea Witch stole my voice! But I'm happy to assist you!**

 

The little girl's eyes got real big once she was done reading, looking up at Kurt with such genuine worry that he melted. "She did?" the little one asked.

 

Kurt nodded convincingly, turning to another page to write again.

 

**My name is Kurt. What's your name, honey? Are you lost?**

 

This time, the girl took a bit longer to read it, but shook her head at Kurt once she was done. "No, mister Kurt. I'm not lost, and my name is Michelle. Michelle Anderson. I'm seven years old, well ALMOST seven." Michelle said proudly. The next second, she took Kurt's hand and led him around the counter, completely comfortable with bossing a stranger around. Kurt stumbled a bit, surprised by the sudden pull.

 

_Kid's got a strong grip._

 

Michelle stopped once they came around the corner, hopping up on her tiptoes and pointing over towards the Little Mermaid section. "Look, look! That's my daddy and my uncle over there!"

 

Kurt stood up as much as his hunched over position could allow, the kid still had a hold of his hand. He peered over one of the shelves, catching side profiles of two very handsome men. The worker let out a soundless squeak, trying to keep up with this child's fast little legs as she was on the move again.

 

_What is up with this girl!?_

 

"Michelle! There you are. Me and Blainey here have been looking all over for you." The slightly taller, older looking gentleman said, obviously the father considering he had the same sparking blue eyes as the his daughter. "I know me and your uncle get into some pretty heated Disney related debates, but that's no reason to wonder off by yourse—" The nice man stopped midsentence, finally having noticed that a teenage boy was firmly gripped onto by his child. "And what have I told you about going up and talking to complete strangers!?"

 

His daughter huffed, and stomped her foot. "But daddy, you do it all the time!"

 

"Oh honey, that's different. I'm a celebrity. Everyone who sees me already knows who I am." The father commented.

 

The uncle standing next to them, who looked no older than Kurt, scoffed at his brother. "A few commercials and a cancelled audition with Michael Bay and suddenly you're a celebrity, Coop?" He had neatly gelled curls, and unlike his family, his eyes were a warm honey hazel. The other boy mesmerized Kurt, making the palm gripped by the foreign child become sweaty and his heart beat sound a lot louder than he remembered.

 

_Oh dear Gaga, why did this strange little girl have to bring me in front of the most gorgeous looking boy I've even seen?_

 

"First off, little brother, they were national commercials, loved by all. And it wasn't cancelled; Mr. Bay just wasn't ready for my superior acting skills for this particular film." The man, Cooper, justified. "Now, I don't know about you Squirt, but I for one never question the genius that is Michael Bay. He's obviously saving me for a more dignified and definitely more prominent role."

 

"Yeah, Uncle Blaine. Don't question Mikey Bay." Michelle piped up cutely, gaining a 'that's my girl!' from Cooper.

 

The younger of the siblings shook his head, effectively tuning his family out. "Look, I'm sorry. My brother and niece just…do their own thing. Normalcy and manners aren't really apart of their personalities." The teenager smiled genuinely, the action setting off trillions of butterflies in Kurt's belly. "My name's Blaine, by the way."

 

 

Kurt smiled a bit, taking Blaine's offered hand with his free one and giving it a shake. He opened his mouth to respond with his own, but the beginnings of his name tickled the back of his throat and Kurt just ended up wincing and clearing his throat.

_Just. My. Luck._

 

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head, "What's the matter?"

 

The worker sighed soundlessly, pointing to his porcelain neck sheepishly.

 

"You can't speak?" Blaine figured, smiling sympathetically when Kurt nodded.

 

Michelle gasped quietly off to the side of them. Finally letting go of her new friend's hand to go to her dad and yank on his jacket for attention. "Daddy! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" She stage whispered.

 

Cooper knelt down a bit, "Hey, hey. Watch the leather, it was a gift from your mother." He uncurled her fingers, getting her to stop bouncing everywhere before he spoke. "What's with all the excitement?"

 

Michelle squealed a bit, indicating the spectacle to her dad. "Look, Daddy. It's just like the movie."

 

Coop stared at his brother and the new comer, noticing how Blaine kept flashing his charming dapper smile while the paler boy blushed and ducked his head every time his brother said something particularly charismatic or flirty. "Um…movie?"

 

"The Little Mermaid." His daughter rolled her eyes at her oblivious father, flouncing over to Kurt and reaching into his waist apron. Completely disregarding personal boundaries. She snatched out his notepad, and brought it to her dad, showing him the first written words Kurt had shown her. "See? Kurt is just like Ariel, and Uncle Blaine is just like Eric. He's Kurt's one true love! Uncle Blaine can break the evil Sea Witch's curse and get Kurt's voice back. Then they can live Happily Ever After!"

 

He took the offered notepad, reading the cute Disney reference and then flipping to the second page to read the worker's name and his attempt to help his daughter. Cooper smirked devilishly, an awesomely clever idea popping into his head in response to Kurt's little charade. "I think you're right, Michelle." He winked at his daughter, and then stood up to show Blaine the notepad. "Check this out Blainers, looks like Michelle's new friend here has gotten himself into quite the predicament. Ain't that right, Kurt?"

 

Kurt's cheeks tinted pink, embarrassed at being put on the spot.

 

_Oh gosh, kill me now._

 

Skeptically, Blaine looked at the notepad. He chuckled at the words and found it absolutely adorable. "So it seems." Blaine looked up at Kurt then, "Sorry she stole your voice. I bet it sounded pretty wonderful."

 

"Oh, Blainey, Blainey, Blainey. My naïve little brother. You do realize what this means, don't you?"

 

Both young boys gave the so-called celebrity a confused look, not understanding where he was going with his question. They didn't have to wonder long, because then Michelle started jumping up and down excitedly once again. "Because he's your one true love, Kurt! My uncle is your true love, so if he kisses you, your voice will come back, and you two can live Happily Ever After! Yay! Yay! Yay!"

 

Kurt spluttered at the thought, glasz eyes widening exponentially as they shifted from the smug looking father and daughter duo to equally surprised looking hazel orbs. Blaine could feel his face heating up, olive cheeks turning red and spreading all the way to his ears. "M-Michelle, d-don't be so silly." He tried; rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment and shooting an apologetic look Kurt's way. "Have I said sorry for them yet?"

 

But before Kurt could try to respond, Cooper had to butt in. "She's right, you're his one true love. It's fate, Blaine. You have to kiss him if you want this nice young man to get his voice back. Go ahead and kiss the boy." He referenced the movie again, for his daughter's sake.

 

"Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him!" She went and grabbed Kurt's hand again, directing his attention back to her. "Don't you want Blainey to kiss you, mister Kurt?"

 

_Dear sweet grilled cheesus little girl, we haven't even gone out for coffee yet. Slow your roll._

 

"Michelle!" Blaine tried desperately, "you can't just demand two people to kiss out of the blue like that. It's impolite."

 

Her blue eyes grew big and sad, her lip pushing out into an unhappy pout. "But-But, the evil Sea Witch. Sh-She has his voice, doesn't she?" Damn her and her crocodile tears.

 

Cooper nodded a bit too enthusiastically, picking up Michelle and cuddling her as she sniffed their way. Little thing was a better actor than Coop. "Uncle Blaine and mister Kurt, how can you two be so oblivious as to what the fates have designed? Don't you want this little girl to see a Happily Ever After happen before her very eyes? I mean, what are you two going to say next? The Sea Witch isn't real and this is just an elaborate lie to cover up something completely ordinary and non-magical?"

 

Michelle's eyes grew panicky, switching from her dad to the two teenagers in front of her. "That's not true, is it Blainey? There is too magic, and mermaids, and princesses, and evil witch's that take voices from pretty boys like mister Kurt? They're all real, right?"

 

"Um…" Blaine bit his lower lip in contemplation, mentally cursing his manipulative brother for playing the 'shattering of a little girl's fantasy world' card. He looked over at Kurt pleadingly, feeling guilty for having this beautiful stranger pulled into one of his brother and niece's ploys.

 

Kurt blinked owlishly, mouth somewhat hanging open at how incredulous this entire situation was. This was Ohio! How could this father so whole-heartedly accept his brother kissing another boy and this child so easily push someone who definitely wasn't a girl to kiss her uncle? It's not as if…as if…

 

_Oh! Oh wait. This boy, this dreamily handsome boy, he can't be. I just don't have that sort of luck. Is he—Is Blaine gay too?_

 

There were obviously some more accepting parts of Ohio that Kurt has yet to visit. Kurt pursed his lips together to keep from smiling so big, tilting his head innocently and giving Blaine a 'why not?' gesture. This seemed to surprise Blaine, but also sparked something pleasant and warm in the hazel-eyed boy. Blaine brightened at the go ahead, swallowing thickly, nervously, and hoping to God that his breath was decent. He looked over at Michelle, flashing her one of his signature smiles. "Well, after you went through all the trouble of finding Kurt's true love, guess it wouldn't be very ungentlemanly of me to let the Sea Witch win, huh?"

 

Michelle perked up at that, nodding seriously. "I don't want mister Kurt to turn back into a mermaid."

 

Cooper snickered, "Merman, honey."

 

"Oh, merman. Right." Michelle corrected herself. "I don't want that."

 

Blaine held back a chuckle, looking back to where Kurt was watching them patiently. "Neither do I." He stepped closer to the waiting boy, feeling anxious and awkward at having his brother and niece watch them but feeling a bit bold when Kurt just stepped forward as well, meeting him in the middle. Hoping that his lack of hesitance was a good sign, Blaine cupped the other's porcelain cheek. His olive thumb rubbed over the smooth profile, wondering how someone could get his skin so smooth and soft. The action caused Kurt to shiver involuntarily; breath held back as the hazel-eyed boy's face seemed to slowly inch closer.

 

… _!_

 

Their lips brushed against each other's softly, Kurt's eyes slipped closed, his mouth opening slightly in a silent intake of breath. Blaine tilted his head to one side, and curled his other arm around Kurt's waist. Un-expectantly, the glasz-eyed boy felt his body being tilted back. He frantically grappled onto Blaine's blazer-clad shoulders for some semblance of purchase, humming a surprised noise into the other's mouth as he was DIPPED.

 

_Pure. Disney. Magic._

 

After the successful dipping, Kurt felt his body being up-righted again. The olive-skin boy tightening his hold momentarily on Kurt's waist before reluctantly, at least that's what it felt like to Kurt, pulling them apart. Both of their cheeks were flushed, closed eyelids fluttering open to reveal unfocused glasz orbs. "Wow." He croaked, pouting at the roughness of his own voice.

 

Michelle squealed happily, clinging to her dad's neck. "Yay! It worked daddy! It worked!" Then her excitement dissipated a bit, confusion crossing her face. "Why does your voice sound funny?"

 

_Uh oh._

 

Before Kurt could try to stumble over an explanation, Blaine stepped in to rescue him. "Michelle, remember how we talked about that some things in the movies aren't exactly the same as things in real life?" She nodded minutely. "Well, in real life after an evil Sea Witch steals a gorgeous guy's voice, it may take a while before it's in proper working order once again. Isn't that right?"

 

_He just said I was gorgeous. Oh my dear sweet Queen Lady Gaga, he just called me gorgeous._

 

Kurt blinked a few times, reveling in the compliment the dapper schoolboy just gave him. "R-Right." He gruffed out, smiling reassuringly at her. "My voice will be a tad harsh for a while, but at least I don't have fins anymore!" Blaine beamed at Kurt when he played along, eyes crinkling at the sides as he did so.

 

"Hooray! Oh, oh, daddy! Can Kurt and Blaine have their wedding at our house?! I wanna be the flower girl." Michelle volunteered happily.

 

Both teenagers nearly chocked, Blaine recovering faster and chuckling along with his brother's unhelpful snickers. "Um, another thing that's a bit different from movies. Even true loves have to get to know each other better before marriage happens. Kay, sweetheart?"

 

Michelle pouted at the information, "Fiiiine. But I want Uncle Kurt to come to my Princess Birthday Bash. There'll be dress up, and a bouncy castle, and a tea party! But no shoes in the bouncy castle, and no elbows on the table during teatime. That's rude."

 

_Uncle Kurt?_

 

The paler boy had to smile, watching amusedly as Blaine flushed in embarrassment. "I'm s-sure MISTER Kurt has other things—"

 

"Actually, I'd love to." He said softly, whispering so his voice wouldn't crack that much.

Blaine's eyebrows rose in surprise, un-expectantly pleased. "Would you?"

 

"If you don't think I'd be intruding." Kurt added shyly, amazed that he would even humor this almost seven year old.

 

"Not at all." Blaine breathed, wonder in his voice. "We'd be glad to have you, right Cooper?"

 

Cooper huffed an amused breath through his nose, "The more the merrier. We could always use more chaperons to wrangle the dozens of screaming princesses we're gonna have."

 

Blaine looked back at Kurt, filled with giddiness. "See? So…yeah, absolutely. Please come."

 

Kurt nodded, warmth flooding through him. "It's a date then. You know, if you want it to be that is."

 

"More than anything." He confessed, pulling at his red and blue tie nervously. "Well, that's actually a few weeks away. If you'd like, we could have one sooner. Coffee, maybe? I know this pretty decent shop—"

 

"The Lima Bean?"

 

"How'd you know?"

 

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "I'm convinced it's the only decent coffee shop in all of Ohio." He covered his mouth to muffle his strained coughs, looking apologetic.

 

"Won't argue with you there. When would be a good time—"

 

"Hey, Kurt? Where does this blonde princess go? The manager said I put her in the wrong section, but they all look the same to me." Finn interrupted, carrying a box of packaged Auroras.

 

"That's Sleeping Beauty! Her true love is Prince Phillip and she goes over there where Maleficent's evil dragon is!" Michelle butt in helpfully, happy to show off her extensive Disney knowledge.

 

Finn stared at her for a moment, then at the Sleeping Beauty section. He half smiled at the little girl, "Huh, sweet. Thanks." Then he motioned to Kurt, "Little brother, you gonna help stock these or what?"

 

Kurt looked taken aback for a moment, having forgotten that 'hello, he was at work.' Glancing back at Blaine—who wore a wilty expression at the reminder—he made a decision. He took back his notepad from Michelle and Cooper, scribbled two words on the pad, then placed it on the box Finn was carrying, along with his apron.

 

**Sick Day.**

 

He turned away from Finn, missing the confused expression his brother sported while he tried to read Kurt's upside down notepad. "I'm off work now." Kurt whispered softly.

 

Blaine brightened, graciously offering his arm to Kurt. "It would be a pleasure to escort my true love to The Lima Bean."

 

"True what?" Finn deadpanned.

 

"WAIT!" Blaine and Kurt both froze, looking over just in time to have two purple and aqua Ariel tiaras plopped onto their heads. Cooper smiled while wearing his own Cinderella tiara, and holding a self-satisfied looking Michelle up over their heads. "Tea will be served at noon, and we drink with out pinkies out. Got it?"

 

_Okay, maybe Kurt Hummel did like ONE kid._

 

"Hope I'm not being too presumptuous, but do you think true loves honeymoon at Disney World?"

 

_Her uncle wasn't half bad either._

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr post was about a girl who worked at the Disney store and lost her voice, but still had to work. She wrote "Can't speak, Ursula the Sea Witch stole my voice! But I'm happy to assist you!" on a notepad. A little girl read it and proceeded to drag the worker all around the store looking for her true love.
> 
> It's not EXACTLY the same, but the post was the inspiration. If you want to read the original post, Google "ursula stole my voice", then look at images, and it should be the first or second picture.
> 
> Hope you lovelies enjoyed that little fluffy AU meeting. Please leave a kudos, comment and/or any other tiara prompt ideas y'all may have. Till next time!


End file.
